Emerald (FD)
Go to the main article for more information about the game, Fantendo Desperation, from which this page refers to. Emerald the Sceptile (or just Emerald) is a male Sceptile, leader of Team Gemstones and hero of his world. He is an extremely fast character, with quick movements and pretty good dodging skills. Description Emerald is a fast, quick and powerful Sceptile, leader of Team Gemstones. He is really obssesive about protecting his friends ever since his best friend was badly injured by his arch enemy and he thought that he was going to die, after that he formed Team Gemstones so that he could keep his two best friends close to him and protect them from being hurt (even know they are more than capable of defending themselves), he is also very protective of his other friends and can't stand to see them upset. Whenever somebody threaten's to harm any of his friends he will become extremely enraged and attack without thinking even if the opponent is 10 times his size. Fighting Abilities Emerald is called a "Dodging Speedster", and that's because he's the fastest character avaliable in game. Emerald is an extremely fast character, but also weak in both physical battles and magic ones. He has one special feature only avaliable to him, called the Dashing Dodge. When he dashes, he is able to go through every projectile and dodge them easily. However, he has also got the lowest health and damage-dealing of the game, which makes him have to rely heavily on dodging projectiles and shooting his own. Moveset Normal Attacks Ground *Neutral Attack - Emerald starts attacking the enemy with his claws, alike to Cut in the Pokémon games. *Forward Attack - Emerald's claws glow white, and then he slashes the enemy, while running, with them, alike to Dragon Claw in the Pokémon games. *Up Attack - Emerald grabs the enemy and quickly jumps over him. This leaves Emerald in a good position to do an air combo. Alike to Acrobatics in the Pokémon games. *Down Attack - Emerald kicks the opponent in his legs making he fall down. The bigger the opponent the more powerful it is. Alike to Down Kick ''in the Pokémon games. *Dash Attack - Emerald crosses his arms, dashing at the enemy with his leaf blades, alike to ''X-Scissor in the Pokémon games. Air *Neutral Attack - Emerald opens his mouth and shoots a small beam of energy to the enemy, alike to ''Dragonbreath ''in the Pokémon games. *Forward Attack - Emerald's punch starts to shine. Then, he attacks the opponent with it, and makes tiny yellow spheres go from the opponent's body to Emerald's, healing a little of his health bar, alike to ''Drain Punch ''in the Pokémon games. *Up Attack - Emerald jumps even higher, with his arms glowing, and then he attacks the opponent from above, smashing him to the floor, alike to ''Aerial Ace ''in the Pokémon games. *Down Attack - Emerald floats a little in the air and a bunch of rocks start falling from above him to the ground. Alike to ''Rock Slide ''in the Pokémon games. *Dash Attack - Emerald dashes to the enemy and slashes him with his claws. Alike to ''False Swipe ''in the Pokémon games. Special Disk Attacks *L1 - Leaf Blade - Emerald's leaf blades start to glow heavily. Then, he starts to slash the enemy with them multiple times, in a fast, quick combo, before throwing him in the air with an uppercut. *L2 - Solar Beam - Charges energy into the yellow orbs in his back for some seconds. Then, yellow beams appear from them and go straight to the air, creating an energy sphere, which shoots another bigger and stronger beam to the enemy. If Sunny Day is used before the attack, the Solar Beam is shoot straight to the enemy, and even more powerful, without any need to wait. *L3 - Leaf Storm - The seeds on Emerald's back glow white and he releases a barrage of light green glowing leaves from all around at the opponent. *L4 - Giga Impact - Emerald glows white completely, and then charges to the enemy, leaving him heavily damaged if touched. *FIN - Frenzy Plant - Tons of roots, vines and grass columns start to appear all around the battlefield. Some roots trap the opponent, and then the vines start whipping he. The roots release him, only for the columns to float a little and then attack the opponent, exploding by contact. Then, vines trap the opponent and damage him until he is knocked out. Idle *Emerald stands in a battle position, looking at the sun, while his seeds glow a little. *Slashes the air multiple times with his leaf blades. Entrance *Hangs from a wall, then jumps onto the battlefield and looks at the enemy. Wins *Puts his back to the screen with his arms crossed and says "My victory was inevitable". *Some trees grow from the ground. Then, he cuts them with his sharp blades, and grins at the screen. *Emerald is ready to run away from the battlefield, on hands and knees in the floor, looking at his enemies. Category:Characters in Fantendo Desperation Category:Subpages Category:Team Gemstones (series) Category:Teenagers Category:Team Gemstones Characters Category:Fantendo Desperation